Yin and Yang
by Kagedtiger
Summary: Created for an entry in Y!Gallery's Love in the Shadows club's 69 contest. Link x Sheik slash, Sheik POV. Sheik awaits Link's arrival in the final temple. Contains spoilers. Obviously.


Yin and Yang 

------------------  
**Notes: Ocarina of time does not belong to me. It belongs to Nintendo. In any case, I am making no profit from this piece of work. Also warning: contains slash. Created as half an entry for the "69" contestof Y!Gallery's "Love in the Shadows" club. (The other half was an illustration drawn by someone else - go to yaoi . y-gallery . net / view / 170563 / to see it (remove all the spaces from the address).)**  
------------------

We have only every met as opposites. Not opposites that oppose, but opposites that compliment. Like yin and yang we lie against each other, pushing, pulling each other, complimenting each other like melody and harmony.

Who am I?

I know nothing of myself. Only that I must help him. Draw him forward, lead him on, push and pull him at the right moments, like the tide. Like the tide and the ocean we compliment each other, like yin and yang.

And now I wait for him. The end is near. I do not know what will happen, but I feel it approaching, like a cataclysm. He has pushed, I have pulled, we are going to awaken the sages. It is very important, that I know. Something will happen. Something…

We meet each other as opposites, as earth and air. Unlike fire and water, we do not destroy each other, but lie against each other, complimenting. Like air and earth, like yin and yang we strain towards one another. He chases me, but I am forever ephemeral, light and insubstantial, keeping just out of his reach.

It is my duty, as a Sheikah. I know not why, but it is very important that I am hidden. I can be nothing more than mist. I am like a shadow, melting away into the dark without the slightest whisper, waiting, watching. I have but the darkness of a guardian.

His light is of the earth. As an elf child, he is born of the earth and it cradles him still. It listens to him, even if he is too young yet perhaps to speak to it. His light is of the earth, of nature, and his light is of the hero. His light is what lifts him, again and again, to protect the people of Hyrule, though it is dangerous, though he could be killed at any moment. He has no choice.

He is the light. I am the shadow. Like yin and yang we compliment each other; light cannot exist without darkness, and shadow cannot exist without light. Like yin and yang, we each have a piece of each other within. Each a spark of each other's light and dark that draws us together.

He is drawn to me now. I feel him approaching, the last of the sages awoken. I wait for him in the Temple, knowing that he comes to fulfill some destiny. I do not know what I will say to him when he comes, but I know that the words will be there. The words have always been there when I have needed them, as though spoken by another.

I strum my harp, waiting for him. A final tune, as the end approaches. But the harmony is nothing without the melody, and it echoes strangely from the marble of the temple walls. Alone, with no base on which to fall, the harmony drifts apart, scatters. It chills instead of comforts, full of foreboding. I shiver. I wait for him.

Like melody and harmony, like the flute and the harp, the wind and the strings, we are different and yet we compliment one another. Like yin and yang we lie against each other, and I feel close to him. I wish to lie with him, like yin and yang together until I do not know where I stop and he begins. I wish to lose my myself, lose my breath in him, captured within him, capturing him, until he does not know where I begin and he stops. I wish to merge myself with him, live forever in constant compliment, this strange dance of souls that we have been enacting. I wish for him. I want him.

He comes. I stand, wait patiently, and he comes. Nervous, triumphant, blazing with emotions while I remain cool. Yin and yang. He comes to me and I see in him all I have ever wanted. I do not know what to say, but I open my mouth and I speak, as I have always spoken to him, words that come from somewhere else.

But as I listen to the words I speak, they frighten me. I am speaking of truth, of the time of revelation. I am speaking of falseness, of my own disguise.

I feel light grip me, feel it burning me, burning me away. I feel a mind inside my own, pulling forward, tearing me away. No! I will not go! I fight it, fight to stay, fight to return, Link!

The true memories flood back and I fight, not wanting to know. I will not remember that I am obsolete. I will not remember that I am false, a disguise, manufactured. I will not remember! I will fight! I see him, my love, as though frozen in time while I fight this battle within myself.

My love, whom I have only ever met as an opposite. Like yin and yang we compliment each other, like melody and harmony of woodwind and strings, like earth and air, like light and shadow. Like yin and yang we compliment each other, but are opposites, like male…

…and female.

No, no, NO! I fight, struggle, not wanting to relinquish control but she comes forward anyway, loosing me from her mind, setting me adrift. I grab a hold desperately, wanting to cling to her for his sake, to remain with him, but I can't! I can't!

The truth stands starkly in front of me, a lie, my whole life a lie, my whole existence a lie.

And my love, the love within my heart, the truest emotion, the tiny speck of complimenting white within the now eternal blackness.

- THE END -


End file.
